


Reunion

by floweringrebel



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, F/M, I Tried, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringrebel/pseuds/floweringrebel
Summary: Set months after 2x13. Rio decided to surprise Beth at her place.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of Rio and Beth seeing each other after the shooting and having angry sex but the way I wrote it wasn't exactly how I expected it to go in my head haha. Kinda ended up being more fluffy. I hope you enjoy and let me know your thoughts. Thanks.

Rio sat in his car, looking out into the Boland home, watching her move around the house, corralling her kids upstairs to bedtime through the living room window. 

He reached to touch his gunshot wounds and the memory of her shooting him flooded his mind. He felt the dull ache in each wound, but for the most part he was healed. He opened the car door and headed towards the house. He could see her through the front window, watching TV cuddled up in a blanket. 

Mixed feelings clouded his mind, the desire rising, just as his anger was. The tenderness he felt for her was still present however which made him angrier. "How can she just be acting like everything is ok? After what she put me through!" He thought to himself. 

He reached for the doorknob, it was surprisingly unlocked. "Elizabeth," he grunted under his breath, frustrated that she would allow herself to be this vulnerable. He sneaked in, seemingly undetected. He watched her from foyer for a couple minutes. She got up to pour herself a glass of bourbon and he decided to join her. 

"Elizabeth." She jumped. He took the bottle from her hands before she could drop it, she shrieked and he covered her mouth. "Now you don't want to wake your kids, do ya?" She tried to calm her breathing down but she couldn't. Tears started to run down her face. He moved away from her, poured a glass of bourbon for himself and swallowed it all in one go. 

"What do you want?" Beth managed to get out.

"You shot me and you actin' like I'm the bad guy?" Beth looked him in the eye for a split second before eyeing the floor again. Pain was etched on her face. 

"I'm so-sorry...I didn't…" she trailed off. She couldn't seem to talk, just more choking sobs. 

"Oh, you're sorry? All you had to do was take care of your problem for once!" Anger showed on his face. He stepped closer to her.

Her tears slowed and she started thinking about how he made her feel that night. Anger showed on her face now too. "You kidnapped me!!! And forced me to pull the trigger! You knew I couldn't… Do that." 

"You wanted to be a part of the kingdom. It's an animal eat animal world, darlin'." He took another step towards her. 

Their lips were inches apart. She closed her eyes, ridding the remainder of tears unshed. He wiped her tears away, then brushed her hair away. When she opened her eyes, she saw desire in his. She breathed him in, savoring his smell. 

"I've missed you," she whispered under her breath. Her eyes closed again and she took another deep breath. 

He felt his anger release into thin air. He wanted to kiss her. But he didn't move. Not even blinked. 

"So much." She paused, then continued, "I thought I'd never see you again." She took his hands in hers, their arms dangled at their sides, she wanted to kiss him but wasn't sure he wanted that. 

"Yeah? Well...don't shoot me, ma." He pressed his lips to hers. It was soft. And then it was over.

"Please forgive me." She kissed his cheeks, his nose, and finally, his lips. 

He deepened the kiss, tasted the bourbon, and he felt her soft moans vibrate between their tongues. His hands moved up her torso, glided over her breasts and ended up in her hair. He tugged a bit on her hair and she moaned again. 

She broke the kiss, "More." She took off his shirt easily. She went to unbuckle his dark jeans, but he shoved his pants down in a swift second. He took off her blouse. He stopped a moment to take in the bright red bra she was wearing that her breasts were struggling to stay confined in. He managed to undo her bra effortlessly before he took her nipple in his mouth. She groaned and felt her body react to him deep inside. He took in the other nipple and lightly bit it. 

He stopped and moved to bend her over the kitchen island. He ripped her underwear and skirt off. Beth felt herself getting wetter and the anticipation was driving her crazy. She felt like moving back towards him, but she stayed put. Waiting. 

Rio marveled at her ass. He smacked it hard, a couple times. It reddened. He grinned. She gasped at the pain of it as he smacks it a few more times.

He gestured her to spread her legs out. She did. He bent down to run his tongue down her ass, licking it all the way down until he can taste her pussy. He inserted his tongue into her over and over as he reached his fingers over to circle her clit. She tasted sweet. 

Her moans were getting louder and he could feel her getting closer. He moved in and out of her more quickly. "Rio!" She clenched and came hard. He kept sucking on her juices. He removed his fingers from her clit and took it in his mouth. Torturing her until she screamed and came again. 

He stood up straight. "Stand up, Elizabeth." 

"I need a moment." She chuckled at herself. 

A moment passed and he was still waiting for her. His eyes studied every part of her in the meantime. "Ready?"

Elizabeth stood up, but fumbled into his arms. He laughed and she kissed him. He picked her up and started taking her up the stairs to her bedroom. 

He dropped her onto the bed and she scooted herself up the bed. He towered above her, taking her lips in his. They deepen the kiss and she can feel him getting hard against her. "I want you inside me." 

Rio groaned and started pumping into her. Fast and hard. She squealed in delight, loving the feel of him. He pulled himself out, teasing her with just his tip. 

"Rio, please. Don't stop." She moved her hips forward, hoping he'll cave into her at her insistence. He doesn't. Instead he guided his tip around her pussy. She whined. 

"Tell me, did it feel good to pull the trigger? Watchin' me fall to the ground, bleedin'?" Anger in his voice now. She clenched her eyes shut in response. 

Rio, then chose to plunge deep inside her. She screamed out. He did it again and again. 

"Yessss!" Her voice drawled out. He felt so good. She could barely think. 

"You liked that? The kickback hittin' you?" He can feel her walls closing in on him. "You're so tight, Elizabeth." He whispered into her ear. 

He bit down on her shoulder hard and she came then. The orgasm ripped through her and she felt him come inside her too. It felt warm and like too much at the same time. He kept moving inside her and she gently pushed him away. "No more. I can't." 

"You can't what, Elizabeth?" He was still inside her, but he stopped pumping into her. 

"I can't… Take it… Too sensitive." He pulled out with a laugh on his lips. 

"I fucked you good, ma." 

She smiled. "Yeah, yeah. Shut up." She rested her head on his chest. Loving the sound of him breathing beneath her. She was sure he was asleep before she said, "I love you, Christopher."


End file.
